


The Inquisition's Magister

by VirgilCanWrite



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dragon Age Quest: In Hushed Whispers, Dragon Age Quest: In Your Heart Shall Burn, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Haven (Dragon Age), Inquisition Agents (Dragon Age), Love, Love Confessions, Love Story, Love/Hate, M/M, Mages, Mages and Templars, Magic, Magisterium (Dragon Age), Magisters, Seekers and Tevinters, Templars (Dragon Age), Tevinter Culture and Customs, Tevinter Imperium, Tevinters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilCanWrite/pseuds/VirgilCanWrite
Summary: A Dragon Age: Inquisition fanfiction with Magister Gereon Alexius as the main character.When the sky splits open, restoring peace is left to Lord Cedric Trevelyan after he is wrongly accused of the Divine's death. For him, the hell truly settled in when it came time to choose between the Templars and the mages. But for Gereon Alexius, it was hell from the very beginning.





	1. Quick Facts

Hi! If you're a reader that isn't really part of this fandom and you're just curious- or if you love the Dragon Age series but haven't found/read all the lore, haven't played all the games, can't remember everything, so on and so forth- here's a quick little info guide for you with as few spoilers as possible. Please know that there may be some lore spoilers here. If you don't need/want the information or like to figure things out as you go along, feel free to skip this and I'll see you in the next chapter.

For those of you who are staying, let's start you off with a map:

 

 

The majority of this story will be taking place in Ferelden (Fereldens) and Orlais (Orlesians). If you can see the colors (apologies if it's black and white for you), this would be the blue and darker goldish yellow sections of the map.

Our main character, Gereon Alexius, is from the Tevinter Imperium (Tevinters), which is the red section of the map next to the Nocen Sea of the Boeric Ocean. Tevinters often call the people of countries south of it "Southerners." It's more an insult than a note on geographical standing, though. Most Tevinters are elitists.

While there are different tensions between all countries, the Tevinter Imperium and the Tevinters are greatly disliked by the majority of the world. They are one of the older civilizations and are known (at least in legend and the Chantry's- church's- teachings) to be the cause of the Blight. The Blight is a terrible thing where monsters, called darkspawn, are led by an Archdemon and they try to destroy the world. You can find out more details through the story, games, or the Dragon Age wiki.

It should also be noted that there are no Circles or Templars in Tevinter. Mages rule the country with a system known as the Magisterium. The people of Tevinter are heavily limited by their class with no space to move between them. If you are a lower class, you are barely a person. If you are a higher class, you are a person restricted in who you can marry- or love for that matter, where you can have schooling, and are expected to strive for power. If you are not a mage in the Imperium, you are unwanted and an outcast, regardless of class.

 

Here are some other useful details:

 

**Qunari-**

A humanoid species that is larger and more heavily built than humans. They are similar to giants and often have bull-like horns atop their heads and typically have a grayish skin tone. They invade the Tevinter Imperium frequently. They also have laws and customs extremely different from those of Thedas.

 

**Thedas-**

The term that references the main continent/world of Dragon Age.

 

**Circles-**

Guarded towers where mages were kept away from the rest of the world since magic is dangerous. Circles are overseen by Templars. However, in Inquisition, the Circles have been disbanded because of a vote. The mages were then freed and began a rebellion for their freedom.

 

**Chantry-**

The church in the world of Dragon Age. They follow the Maker and the teachings of his human wife Andraste. Templars are a part of the Chantry. They are knights who have taken vows. The Chantry is run mostly by women (Sisters and Mothers), though there are some men, mostly referred to by the title Chancellor. Aside from the Templars, all members of the Chantry are generally referred to as priests and/or clerics. The leader of the whole of the Chantry is called the Divine.

 

 

That's all for this! Everything else that is relevant will be explained in the story, so if you see an unfamiliar term that isn't on this page, don't worry. One of the characters is just as confused as you and will likely ask the questions sooner or later. Feel free to leave questions in the comments, though! I can give you a quick answer or link you to the appropriate Wiki page.


	2. Here it Begins

"We should approach the Templars!" Cullen insisted, his usually calm demeanor beginning to falter as the argument droned on.

Leliana brought her fist down on the table. Her patience had faded long ago. "It's not safe! The reports I've been getting-"

"And the mages are any better?" he argued.

Lord Cedric Trevelyan crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the table. "We've already had a meeting with Magister Alexius. The King's Road is clear of both apostates and rogue Templars. The Hinterlands are stable, for now, and the refugees are tended to. We need to act now. We can't bicker much more."

Cullen scowled. "And what about Horsemaster Dennet? Shouldn't we focus on seeking him out first?"

"Our focus is sealing the Breach," Cassandra cut in firmly. "It will take time to prepare our new allies, be it the mages or the Templars. Other missions, such as contacting the horsemaster, can be taken care of during that time of preparation."

"I agree." Leliana took a step back from the table, folding her arms behind her back. "Our priority should be forming an alliance while we have the power and opportunity. Something about the mages does concern me. That man- Dorian Pavus, did you say?" Cedric nodded. "What he and Alexius's son told you at the chantry worries me. Rifts that control time, both a student and a son turning on Alexius, cultists called the Venatori? Not to mention there is the danger of having a hostile foreign power in Fereldan."

"It could all be a lie," the commander said, forever the voice of doubt.

Cedric scoffed. "We saw what those rifts did. Cassandra, Blackwall, and Solas all saw. And that would be too big and too many lies to be so easily crafted."

"Don't forget that Varric has crafted many tales," Cassandra reasoned, "but I can't disprove what I saw. The Herald is right to believe the man Dorian."

"I'm glad you think so!" Dorian said excitedly as he strode in, a flustered inquisition soldier following after him.

"Commander, this man says he's here to help! Is he trustworthy?"

Everyone looked to Lord Trevelyan, their unofficial leader. He looked at Dorian with his dark hair, waxed facial hair, and earnest eyes. There was nothing but sincerity in his expression, just like when he had helped them in the chantry. "He is," he told the soldier and then dismissed them. "Welcome to Haven, Dorian."

"Excited to be here!" He folded his arms and leaned against the doorway. "If you're going to face Alexius, I'm going with. He was my mentor- you're going to need me. No one knows him better."  
Cedric ran a hand through his mop of feathery black hair and looked at all the others. "We cannot just storm into the castle." Cullen started to join in his argument when Leliana cut them both off.

"There's a secret entrance only used by the family. I know where it is. My agents and Dorian can sneak in there and take care of the Magister's men."

"They would never make it!"

"They will if there is a distraction." The spymaster looked at the Herald, who nodded in understanding.

Cedric stuck a dagger in the board next to "Redcliffe." "Let's answer Alexius's letter. We need to find out what's happening with the mages."

 

 

***

 

 

  
Alexius stared at the ceiling over his bed in Arl Teagan's castle in Redcliffe, regretting every decision he had ever made in his life- marrying Livia, having Felix, sending him to the university in Orlais, not being with his family when they were attacked by hurlocks, his fight with Dorian, swearing himself to the Venatori. However, he did wish his apprentice had chosen to join him. He hated being alone in the mess he had created.

He sat up in bed as one of his men came in, their head bowed. "I am told the Inquisition has arrived, Magister Alexius. They want to negotiate for the aid of the mages. Fiona is currently speaking with them."

"The one from the Fade is there?"

"He is, sir."

Alexius ran a hand over his stubbly hair. "They are coming to the castle?"

"They are, sir. As I said, Fiona is speaking with them. They are at the castle gates."

"I will come to the main hall shortly."

The mage nodded and excused himself. Alexius sighed and stood shakily after the door had closed. His body ached in protest, and he wished he could have blamed it on his age instead of on the countless sleepless nights he had spent tending to his son just to keep him alive.

Alexius pressed his forehead to his palms and choked back the lump in his throat. Tears burned in his eyes and threatened to fall.  _Not too much longer... This will all be over soon... Won't it? Maker... Maker, I pray it will be..._

Tired and ready to be done with it all, he left his quarters. To his surprise, his son was coming down the hall toward his room and stopped when he saw him. "Ah, Father, I wanted to speak with you before we met with the Inquisition."

The Magister felt his heart sink when his son staggered and nearly fell. Alexius quickly steadied his son. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Father," Felix insisted with a sheepish smile. "I just tripped."

"Do I need to get your powders? This just happened the other day at the negotiations in the tavern, as well," he noted worriedly, keeping his hands on his son's shoulders.

Felix shook his head, chuckling lightly. "Really, Father. I'm okay. You worry too much."

"Do I?" His stomach churned as it did so often in recent months.

Felix gave his father an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, Father. I didn't mean to cause such an interruption the other day. I know how important this is."

"It's fine, Felix. You are ill and I care about you far more than some meeting. I am just glad you collapsed within reach of someone."

"Father..." There was a pleading in his son's tone that tugged at his heart.

"Do not say it, Felix."

"Please. Don't do this," he begged quietly. Alexius didn't answer him and brushed him aside to make his way to the main hall. He tried to ignore Felix's footsteps following just behind him and instead focused on forming his plan for the so-called "Herald" and how he would get rid of him so the Elder One would save his son.

Magister Alexius walked as slowly as physically possible to the throne room. He was in no hurry to take care of his business with the so-called Herald of Andraste. In all honesty, he had nothing against the young man. From what Alexius had seen, he was just a naive boy, trying to do what he could for the world. The Elder One was the one who wanted him dead.

The inquisition was waiting for him when he entered the hall and took a seat on his stolen throne. "Agent of the Inquisition! So happy to see you again." Felix took his place standing beside him. It was all Alexius could do not to stare at him like a worried mother hen watching a sleeping chick with a fox sniffing around it. "And your associates, of course. I assume you are still after the support of my mages?"

"Your mages!? How can you say that as if you own us!" Fiona asked in despair. "We have no say in this?"

"You do," Lord Trevelyan told her before the Magister could answer. "I invite you to be a guest of the Inquisition in this negotiation." Fiona thanked the boy with a bright smile as she moved over to the inquisition's side. Alexius scowled. It wouldn't matter in a few minutes. "Magister Alexius, we left off discussing what it would take for you to lend the support of the Southern mages. The Breach needs to be sealed, and I beg you to see that. However, I understand no one wants to waste the opportunity to be benefitted. The inquisition has gathered many resources and noble favors to offer in exchange for your aid."

"I doubt either can give me what I want." Alexius stood. The Herald's eyes narrowed with a knowing look. Whether it was because of his infamous spymaster or someone who had betrayed him, Magister Alexius knew that he knew everything that the Magister had in store for their meeting. "You were a mistake! You should never have happened. The Elder One wants you gone, and I will grant his wish so that my son may live."

Felix turned to Alexius, taking several steps back from him. "Father, you can't destroy the world for me! I'm going to die- you can't change that!"

"But you do not have to die! I can change it!" he insisted feverishly and gave a sweeping gesture to the Elder One's agents under his command. "Venatori, seize the inquisition!" But even as the words left his lips, he watched as his men fell to the blades of inquisition spies. Some collapsed to the tiles with arrows in their back. To his horror, Dorian stepped out from behind one of the pillars and took his place beside the Herald. Alexius's expression twisted into a furious snarl. "No!"

"Surrender, Alexius. You're surrounded and your men are dead!"

The Magister took an amulet from his pocket, and, in one swift movement, started casting the spell to send the Herald into a place where he would have no power. "I do not need my men- I will get rid of you myself!" The amulet, a block of jade on a black leather cord, started to glow with a dark, ominous energy.

As it started to expand into a large void, Dorian dived in front of the Herald, a spell of his own at the ready. "I won't let you do this, Alexius!" he shouted, launching his spell into Alexius's as it was completed.

The ball of black and green energy enveloped Dorian and the Herald, and then it exploded into ash.

Gereon Alexius staggered back, barely catching his balance in time to keep from falling over. Felix looked at him, mortified. "Oh, Maker, Father... What have you done..."

The Magister's lower lip trembled and he stepped back. "I did what was best..."

"You have to undo it," his son snarled with a fury Alexius had never seen in him. Alexius held the amulet away from Felix, but he elbowed him aside and snatched it from his hand. He couldn't find it in himself to try and take the amulet back. "Felix, you don't know how to use the spell. How will you bring them back?"

"I can still try!" His son held the amulet in both his hands and began to repeat the incantation used to activate its enchantment. As the same rift began to form, Alexius saw the spell start to pull apart and go out of control.

"Felix, be careful," he yelled as he saw the rift burst into the same cloud as before and lunged forward to knock the amulet from his son's hands.

Felix shielded his eyes as his father's hand hit him and there was another blast of blinding green light. When it cleared, his father was gone.


	3. The Sky is Swallowed

"I won't let you do this, Alexius!" Dorian shouted as he dove in front of Cedric.

He shielded his eyes as the energy enveloped him and the Tevinter. Before he could comprehend what was happening to them, the energy exploded and then faded away, leaving them in a rundown dungeon with pillars of red lyrium infused into the walls.

Confused and frightened he looked around frantically. Relief flooded through him when he saw Dorian. “Dorian, what happened to us? Where are we?”

"I believe we've been sent into a different time, though I am not entirely sure when we were sent." He stroked his chin thoughtfully as he spoke.

"What do you mean!? We have to get back if that's the case! We have to stop Alexius!"

"That's the problem. Stopping, Alexius, I mean. You see, the magic we were studying, in theory, only worked during the time frames where the force behind it existed. If the Breach is that force, then Alexius is most likely here, as well. We need to find him. If he still has the amulet he used to cast his spell, I can use it to reverse all of this... I think."

"Blood of the Elder One, where did they come from!?"

"Kill 'em!"

"Uh oh." Dorian gave his staff a spin, summoning a fire spell. Cedric brought lightning to his fingertips. It only took the two spells to deal with the first guard, but as they turned to the second, there was a burst of smoke and green fire. Alexius staggered from the void as the guard lunged forward.

“Alexius!?” Dorian moved to grab his mentor but froze with his hand outstretched. Cedric took a step backward and his eyes widened when he saw what had given Dorian pause.

The tip of the guard’s sword shown through Alexius’ back. Blood trickled freely from the wound. Alexius coughed and gave a choked grunt as the guard pushed the magister aside after pulling the blade from his chest. Cedric watched as the water that flooded the dungeon cell was tainted with a growing ring of crimson.

Dorian gave a sudden cry and sent a burst of electrical energy flying toward the guard. The man shouted in pain as he was flung into the wall. He slid silently into the water and slumped over.

“ _No, no, no,_ ” the Tevinter sloshed through the water to Alexius’ side and turned him onto his back. The magister coughed again and drew in a ragged breath that rattled in his lungs.

“Is that the Alexius from the present?”

“Yes, quick, help me,” Dorian said frantically. “He needs healing magic.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Alexius? Alexius, can you hear me?”

Alexius groaned and put a hand to his swimming head. He opened his eyes as much as he could and saw three Dorians crouching beside him. “Dorian?” he croaked and let his arm fall back to his side.

“Oh, thank the Maker!” The three Dorians broke into wide smiles.

“What is it?” It took Alexius a moment to recognize the Herald’s voice. The sound of wet leather boots on stone tiles came towards them. “Is he awake?”

“He still seems dazed, but his eyes are open and his wound has closed. I think he’ll be all right. Did you find anything useful in the room we arrived in?”

“Yes, one of the guards had a key ring, though I’m hoping we don’t need it. Does he have the amulet?”

“I haven’t asked.”

“You didn’t search him?”

“He wasn’t dead!” Dorian looked back down at him. Alexius’ vision had finally focused and his dizziness was beginning to fade away. “Alexius.” Dorian put a hand on his arm. “I don’t know what you meant to do, but I think you moved us through time. You  _must_  help us go back- there is no telling what this might do to the world! Please, do you have the amulet?”

“No.” Breathing made his chest burn and speaking felt like he was spitting up gravel. Alexius breathed as deeply as he could and continued. “Felix… had it…”

“Felix?” Dorian asked, surprised. “Did the magic go out of control?”

The Herald stood next to Dorian. “If Felix somehow has the amulet and Alexius is here, could that mean the others were pulled through as well? Could we find them here?”

“Possibly. I can’t imagine Felix or Alexius casting that spell again. It must have engulfed the entire throne room.” Dorian got up. “We should search the castle. See if we can find the others.”

“What about Alexius? Can he walk?”

“He can barely talk. I think it’s best if we leave him here for now. We’ll come back once we know what’s going on.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. If he comes with us, we risk him being run through again if we come across any guards and he would surely die. Speaking of which, we should hurry.” Dorian walked out of sight, but the Herald hesitated. Alexius watched him, his eyelids starting to droop again.

The Herald set something next to him. “Here- in case you wake up before we’re back.” He lingered a moment before following after Dorian. Alexius watched him go and then let sleep take him.

 

 

 

When Alexius awoke again, he was alone in a corridor that he could only assume was under Redcliffe Castle. He rolled onto his side with a grunt and pushed himself to his knees. His chest throbbed and he wondered if there was any internal bleeding from his injury. Dorian had a tendency to heal from the outside instead of healing wounds from the inside when using such magic.

He was about to stand when he noticed what Lord Trevelyan had left beside him. It was a water flask. He quickly uncorked it, drained the contents with a muttered “thank you” to whatever entity cared to listen and then got up. Alexius hadn’t seen where Dorian and the Herald had gone, but it wouldn’t be difficult to find them if they were truly in Redcliffe Castle. He had explored the place well enough to have a grasp of its layout when he first arrived.

Alexius left the corridor and ascended the stairs that left the cells. He came to a platform that was unfamiliar. There were doors on the right and left, as well as straight ahead. The one to the right was open. He started towards it but had only taken a few steps when he heard a shout from behind him.

“It’s the traitor! Seize him!”

“What-?” Confused, he turned and was met by an explosion of lights. Alexius hit the ground but rolled and staggered to his feet. He could feel a warm trickle run down his forehead and saw blood drip off the ridge of his nose.

What looked like two Venatori had come from the door to the left. They had the same metal masks fitted into white hoods, concealing their faces, that the ones from the past wore. One was wielding a mage’s staff and the other had a sword but no shield. Given the distance from where he had fallen, he knew the mage must have tried to knock him unconscious with a quick bash to the head instead of a spell.

Alexius started to reach for his own staff and cursed softly. He had left it beside his bed before going to meet the Inquisition in the main hall. He stepped backward and tried to summon a wall of ice, but his head throbbed painfully. A burst of snowflakes filled the air in front of him.

The guards laughed and the mage stepped forward. Spots of blackness clouded his vision as the staff connected with his temple. The guards grabbed his arms and dragged him forward before he could fall over. Alexius didn’t struggle as they led him from the dungeons and out into a courtyard.

His eyes widened as the sky came into view. The Breach had taken over the sky. The rift at its center was massive and gave a clear view of the broken world of the Fade.

“Oh, Maker…”

One of the guards howled with laughter. “There is no Maker. The Elder One is the only god.”

Alexius watched as pulses of green light filled the shredded gray clouds. “Kaffas, what have I done…?”

The same guard sneered. “You did nothing, traitor. But Lord Felix will take care of you.” The other guard laughed at that. Alexius’ blood ran cold.

_What did they do to Felix?_


	4. The Elder One's New Puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art in this chapter is by http://norroendyrd.tumblr.com/  
> Please check them out! They do amazing work and have a lot of good works and some other links for you to go to.

“Where are you taking me?” Alexius asked with as much authority as he could muster through his skull-splitting headache.

“Shut up,” barked the guard holding him. They had brought him through the courtyard to the other section of the castle. It was vaguely familiar, but the distortion of the world and the red lyrium growths had taken their toll on Redcliffe Castle. He remained silent as they led him to what looked like the ruins of the throne room. The throne was gone and the hallway to the rooms and studies had been blocked off by a massive door with some kind of arcane locking mechanism on the front. Six mages were waiting for them, three on either side of the door.

“What is _that_?”

“I said shut it!” The guard struck him over the head. A fresh rivulet of blood made its way across his temple to his jawline. Alexius hung his head and grit his teeth together as the pain made his ears ring. “Open the door. Lord Felix will want to deal with this traitor himself.”

Alexius raised his head enough to watch the six mages. They each moved in front of the door and simultaneously inserted a red stone into the lock. A bright yellow light glowed around the stones and a thunderous groan erupted from the door as it split apart and slid open.

“Move it.” The guard shoved him forward, releasing him. “Don’t bother running.”

He stood still a moment and stared back at the guard. He looked around him at each of the mages and then walked into the room beyond the hall. The doors slid shut behind him.

“Welcome, Father. Though it gives me a good deal of disgust to call you that now.” Felix turned away from the window he was standing at and grinned at him. Alexius, who had nearly run to Felix in joy and relief at seeing his son alive, nearly retched when he saw the thing before him.

 

 

 

Felix was not Felix. His hair was gone, and his eyes were sunken in and yellow. The skin around them was crinkled and blackened. His lips looked like they had been stitched shut and then cut open again without removal of the black thread holding his lips closed. Felix’s skin had paled to a ghastly ashen gray and his face was gaunt, his cheeks hollow. He still wore the same yellow robes. It was the only familiar feature.

“What have you done with Felix?” he demanded, stepping forward.

The thing’s grin widened. He couldn’t see the demon lurking within, but what else could the horrid monstrosity be? “I am Felix, I promise you, Alexius.” It walked towards him, its hands folded behind its back. “For three months after you disappeared, I tried to find a way to bring you back. You, the Herald, Dorian. But I couldn’t. I was never very skilled in magic. At the three month mark, I started to feel weaker. I started coughing blood, having night terrors, feeling feverish. You weren’t there to heal me. I thought I was going to die.”

Alexius scanned his eyes over the room, hoping to spot a weapon, any weapon, that he could use. There was nothing. Not even a piece of jewelry that he could use as a conductor for his magic. Felix started to pace around him.

“Then he appeared to me- the Elder One. The same one that you had served to save me. He said that if I could do what you failed to do, I could live. I took his offer, thinking that I would defy him and wait for all of you to reappear in the future, but I was enlightened.”

“Felix, you must know he’s just using you. You are barely a mage!”

“Am I?” Felix turned to face him and snapped his fingers. Three walls of fire surrounded Alexius. The flames roared and the heat seared the inside of his nostrils. “I would say I am more of a mage than you are. You’ve been nothing but a worthless researcher and a healer. A soporati could easily fill such roles.”

The flames shot to the ceiling and then exploded into a cloud of ash. Alexius shielded his face, coughing and sputtering. “Fight back, Father.”

Alexius barely saw the icicles forming on the tiles of the floor before they jutted out of the earth. He threw up his own wall of ice to protect himself. The two spells crashed together with a cacophony of cracking and shattering. Shards filled the air and scattered across the floor. Felix repeated the attack over and over until Alexius could hardly manage to summon any kind of defense.

 

 

***

 

 

Cedric leaned against the wall. Behind the door beside him, they could hear Leliana. A guard was demanding answers that she refused to give. He exchanged looks with Dorian and Cassandra, who readied their weapons. He nodded at them and then barreled into the door.

“I will die first,” Leliana growled. Cedric came to a halt in the doorway. They made eye contact for only a moment before she looked at the guard in front of her. “Or you will.” Leliana wrapped her legs around the guard’s neck and snapped it in one quick motion. “Get me down from here,” she commanded then in a flat, cold voice that didn’t resemble the passionate tone of the Leliana that Cedric knew.

Cedric grabbed the key from the dead guard and rushed to her, quickly unlocking the chained cuffs that bound her to the ceiling. The spymaster dropped to the ground and stood upright with some difficulty, but, after only a moment’s recovery, began to search the room for a weapon.

“Leliana-”

“No talking.” She picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows that were mounted on a weapon rack. “We find Felix. We kill him.”

Cedric paused and then looked at Dorian in confusion. Dorian’s eyes were wide and his mouth was partially agape. “Felix?” Dorian asked, apparently just as surprised as Cedric. “Why would we be looking for Felix?”

“Less talking,” Leliana said again and left the chamber.

“What do you think she meant?” Cedric asked Dorian.

“I don’t know,” the Tevinter told him after a pause. “But we need to find out as soon as possible. Let’s go.”

 

 

***

 

 

“I told you to fight back.”

Alexius felt Felix grab the back of his coat. He hadn’t attempted a single attack and only defended himself against Felix’s spells, but it was becoming near to impossible. His head was throbbing and his heart pounded painfully against his ribs.

Felix started to drag him back to his feet but let him slump back to the ground and snorted. He kicked Alexius hard in the side. Alexius grimaced and sucked air in between his teeth, trying not to cry out. “Why won’t you fight back?”

“I do not believe you are truly Felix… but I can’t hurt my son, not even if it is just a creature who looks like him.” Alexius’ voice trembled as he spoke. He looked across the hall and saw his Staff of Stasis leaning against a ruined bookshelf, tucked just out of sight. Wrapped around the handle was the amulet he had used to open the time rift.

“Don’t even try to get it.” Felix brought his foot down on Alexius’ hand. Alexius yelled as the bones in his fingers crunched. “I think we can end this game now,” Felix snarled with lightning crackling at his fingertips. Alexius squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his forehead against the stone tiles. They were cool against his skin…

  



	5. In the Past

_ “Mother, is Father going to be okay?” a small Felix chirped at Livia. Gereon Alexius exchanged looks with his wife. She smiled softly as she laid a cool, damp cloth on his forehead and then turned to their son. _

_ “Your father is going to be just fine.” _

_ “But he couldn’t do magic and he fell over! What if he can never do magic again?” Felix asked worriedly and gripped handfuls of the edge of his blanket. _

_ Gereon chuckled and patted the spot beside him. Felix clambered up into the bed and sat beside him. He took his son’s hand and squeezed it gently. “You heard your mother. I’ll be just fine. And so what if I have no magic? I have my research. My students. I can still heal people. I’ve never been much of a battlemage.” _

_ Felix sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “Father, if you were going to die, would you give your magic to stay with us?” _

_ “Where is all of this coming from, Felix?” Gereon asked him, surprised. He glanced at Livia, but she looked just as startled. Felix said nothing more and began to cry. He sighed and pulled Felix into his arms, hugging him. “Of course, Felix. I would do anything to keep us together.” He felt Livia’s hand on his shoulder. _

_ “Come on, Felix. Let your father rest. You can see him again in the morning.” She picked him up. The boy was reluctant to let go but didn’t fuss. _

_ After Felix had been put to bed, Livia returned and sat next to him. Gereon forced a weak smile. “We have to tell him, Livia.” _

_ Livia was quiet as she took his hand- an uncommon gesture. “I know you think you might not live. I know the healers think the same. But I believe you will. I believe there is nothing you cannot survive. I believe you could command Death itself if you so desired.” _

_ “Livia…” _

_ “No. We’ve been friends long enough haven’t we?” _

_ He shook his head in disbelief. “What is this denial, Livia? You will still be here for Felix. You would be able to marry your lover. Why-?” _

_ “Because it is what I believe. A Tevinter mage- a magister no less- who would give his magic to stay with his son?” She smirked. “That is not a Will that gives in easily. Now get some rest, would you? And stop fretting. Every demon in the Fade could not bring you to death if they tried.” _

  
  
  
  



	6. Fire and Ice

_ “Father, why is the study so cold?” _

 

Alexius flexed the fingers of his uninjured hand and groaned at the pain wracking his body. Felix’s lightning spell dissipated around him and he heard the thing curse and move away.

 

_ “Mommy’s going to be mad when she sees the kitchen full of snow!” _

_ “Will she now?” _

_ “Yes, but… do you think she’ll let us make a snowman?” _

 

The tiles under his hands grew cold until they started to bite his palms. He clenched his teeth together and pushed himself to his knees. The creature’s eyes widened. Alexius wondered how his heart was still beating with the amount of lightning that must have coursed through his system.

 

_ “Felix, do you remember what my favorite kind of magic is?” _

_ “Ice.” _

 

Alexius shouted wordlessly as he summoned every ounce of magic that he could and gave a wide gesture at the floor surrounding Felix. Snow swirled around them both. The ground froze over. Icicles erupted from the earth and walls. When the snow settled, he could see Felix motionless, impaled by a cage of ice.

He heard the main door open again as he slumped back to the floor. Tears burned his eyes and leaked down his cheeks. Alexius stared at the creature and prayed that he was right- that no fragment of his son remained in that thing. And if the smallest shred was still there, that Felix could forgive him.

“By the Maker, Alexius…”

Alexius didn’t bother to look back at Dorian. “The amulet is by the bookshelf,” he told them as he forced himself to his feet, despite the protests of his body and mind. “You need to go back to the present.” He watched the Herald run over to the bookshelf and recover the amulet from his Staff of Stasis.

“And you need to come with us,” Dorian said as he walked over. 

“This is the one who will cause everything,” the spymaster said angrily and shoved Dorian towards the Herald. “You two leave. Not him.”

“I agree. He should die.” The Seeker, her eyes red from the Red Lyrium infection, drew her sword.

“No,” Lord Trevelyan cut in. “Whether or not he is guilty of this, we might need him.”

“Alexius,” Dorian said, taking the amulet from the Herald and offering it to Alexius, “can you open a rift and send us home?”

He took the amulet and watched it glow green in his hands. He looked at the remains of his son and closed his fingers around the glowing stone.

 

 

***

 

 

Felix staggered backward and nearly dropped the amulet as another rift tore open and then disappeared, depositing Lord Trevelyan, Dorian, and his father in a cloud of green and bluish gray smoke that quickly faded. His eyes teared up when he saw his father. There was a hole in his robe over his heart that was stained red; his right hand was swollen, the fingers oddly twisted; dried blood caked the left side of his head.

“Father!” Felix ran to Alexius and hugged him tightly. 

His father hugged him back and sobbed. “Oh, Felix, you’re alive. Thank the Maker, you’re alive.”

Felix stepped back but kept his hands on his father’s shoulders, gripping them tightly. “Please, Father, end this. Give up the Venatori. Don’t serve this Elder One.”

To his surprise, his father nodded. “You are right. There is no point in this charade. I only served the Elder One to save you, but I have seen what he will do. If you can be saved, then that isn’t the way. But Felix…”

“I know, Father.”

“Magister Alexius should be arrested,” the woman in armor similar to that of a Templar interrupted. She had short dark hair with a braid that wrapped around the crown of her head. 

“Agreed.” Lord Trevelyan stepped toward them. “Don’t worry- no one is being led to execution.”

Felix looked at his father, who was glancing around worriedly. He tried to smile reassuringly. “It’ll be all right, Father.” Before he had even finished speaking the words, Alexius put a hand to his chest and made a choking noise. “Father? What’s-?” His father started to collapse. Dorian and Lord Trevelyan caught Alexius by his arms. Dorian carefully lowered him to the ground. Felix kneeled by him, unsure of what to do. “Wh-what’s wrong with him? What’s going on?”

“Cedric, do you have a healer on hand?” Dorian asked with barely masked panic. Lord Trevelyan nodded and started commanding the others.

Felix looked at his father. Alexius’ chest rose and fell with no pattern. Some breaths were ragged. Others were easy. He took his father’s hand and squeezed it. Felix remembered every time he had told his father that there were worse things than dying, and now he regretted every word.

 

 

***

 

 

_ “Mother, is Father really going to be okay?” Felix asked as his mother tucked him into bed.  _

_ “Your father is very sick.” She wrapped his favorite blanket around his shoulders and pulled his other covers up over him. “But he can be quite the fighter. He will recover, Felix.” She put a hand on his shoulder. _

_ “Mommy?” _

_ “Yes, Felix?” _

_ “If I had magic, would I be able to save Daddy?” She looked uncertain of how to respond. He didn’t call them “mommy” and “daddy” often. He also knew he had very little magic, even if his parents kept saying his powers would show themselves when he got older. _

_ His mother ran her fingers through his hair. “You could without magic. Since he will be okay, you should ask your father for lessons. He’s a very skilled healer. Don’t worry about saving him, Felix. There are other skilled healers helping him. And do you remember what I said?” _

_ “That he’s a fighter?” _

 

 

***

 

 

Felix sat at the edge of the clearing where the Inquisition had made camp with the rebel mages. They were halfway between the Hinterlands and Haven now. From his place beneath a maple tree, he could see the healer’s tent. A fire burned in a ring of stones. His father lay beside it on an animal skin blanket while the mage tended to him. She wore a simple red robe with a sash that was the same green as the forest that surrounded them. She seemed focused on his father’s chest and had finished bandaging his head and hand long ago. The faint white light she was casting over his heart, though? She had been at that spell for almost an hour.

When she finally finished the spell and sat on a short stool near his father, exhaustion etched in every line of her face, Felix got up from his spot beneath the umbrella of orange and yellow leaves and walked over to her. “Hi,” he said hesitantly. “Would you like some water?” He offered the water-flask he had hooked to his belt.

She shook her head. “No, thank you. I just need a moment to rest.” She eyed him for a moment. Felix wondered if she thought him a monster. She was, after all, one of the rebel mages. He doubted any of them held high opinions of Tevinters after the events in Redcliffe, not that they did before by any means.

“Um, thank you,” he gestured to his father. “Even… Even if he dies, thank you. I can’t imagine anyone wanting to help my father after everything that's happened.”

Her face softened. “As soon as the Inquisition said they needed a healer, I was prepared to help. I would never let another person die, regardless of what they had done.”

His heart started to jump into his throat at his next question. “Do you think he’ll live?”

“Yes.” Her tone was far from reassuring and he could see the concern in her eyes. “But his heart is weak. A blade must have passed through his chest and it missed his heart by a hair. Recovery will be a difficult road. Heart spasms could be more likely and he might experience frequent fatigue, but we won’t know the full impact for a few weeks.”

Felix nodded. “Would it be all right if I sat with him?”

“Of course.”

“I’m Felix, by the way,” he added as he sat next to his father.

“Gwenlyn.” Gwenlyn shifted on her stool. “I do think he’ll recover. He’s a fighter.”

Felix smiled faintly at that and put a hand on his shoulder, almost expecting to find his mother’s there, reassuring him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Left to Live, For Now

They arrived in Haven the next day, only a few hours after sunrise. Felix and Dorian were directed to the Chantry, where they were asked to wait with his still unconscious father. Naturally, some guards were also posted at the door. 

Felix sat with Alexius and watched as a woman in a gold and blue satin attire went with a broad-shouldered man with blond hair to a room at the end of the hall. The two they had met before leaving camp that morning- Leliana, the Spymaster, and Lady Cassandra Pentaghast, a Seeker, whatever that was- had followed with Lord Trevelyan close at their heels. The Herald paused briefly and smiled before disappearing into the room.

Felix looked at Dorian, who was leaning against a barrel while he read some strange text he had found in the future. Felix hadn’t had the mental energy to ask him about it but made a note to do so in the near future. “Do you think anyone in there will argue for my father’s life?”

Dorian clicked his tongue and looked up toward the rafters thoughtfully. “The Spymaster will find him useful. The Seeker will want him dead simply because she hates Tevinters. Lord Trevelyan had a heart the size of the Breach and will likely argue that we shouldn’t execute him because Leliana will say he’s useful. And Trevelyan- well, did you know his name is Cedric?- will argue the useful point just to have a valid argument beyond ‘I hate to kill anyone whose son is sitting in the hall.’” Dorian looked back at his book.

Felix rolled his eyes. “Do you know any of that?”

“I do know his name is Cedric. Beyond that, it’s all just a series of bets that I would place my family’s entire fortune on.”

“You would bet your family’s fortune on my living just to watch the gold melt,” he snorted.

“Actually, I wouldn’t anymore. I found this.” Dorian closed the book and sat beside him. He patted the cover. “Have you seen this before?”

Felix raised an eyebrow. “Dorian, my father is a professor at the Circle of Minrathous. Both he and my mother were researchers. My mother collected anything with parchment attached. I’ve seen a thousand old books that look like that. What’s in it?”

“It’s your father’s book of your treatments.”

“That’s not possible.” Felix frowned. “It’s in my bag with my powders. My father would skin me alive if I wasn’t keeping up with the treatments.”

“Yes, yes, but it isn’t  _ that _ copy. This one is from that Dark Future that we went to. It has modifications and notes from you.”

The door at the end of the main hall opened before Felix could question Dorian further about the strange text. Lord Trevelyan walked over to them. “It was a bit of a battle, but the Inquisition’s council has agreed that Alexius may be a guarded ward until he has recovered sufficiently to become a prisoner.”

Felix stood, putting himself between the Herald and Alexius. “I want to be able to remain with him until then.”

“I understand. There’s a cabin on the hill, next to the apothecary, that is unoccupied. You’re more than welcome to stay there. Dorian, too. And the two of you have permission to stay even after Alexius has become a prisoner.”

There was what felt like an eternity of silence before Felix nodded in agreement. “Thank you, my lord. Dorian, will you help me with him?” He gestured to Alexius.

“Of course.” He bowed to the Herald before helping Felix with his father.

  
  


 

 

The cabin wasn’t difficult to find. It was a decent shelter with a bed, a fireplace, a desk, and some cots. Felix eased his father into the bed and covered him with a couple blankets. “Do you think his wounds need new dressings?” he asked Dorian.

“I saw you change them when we arrived in Haven. Remember?”

“Right. Should we get him water?”

“Maybe when he wakes up.”

“What about potions? What if he needs a potion?”

Dorian sighed. “I believe the apothecary is right next door. And right across from us is that mage Solas, who seems to know some healing magic if mine proves to be insufficient. And if that doesn’t ease your mind, there’s a hundred other mages and Chantry sisters we could ask for healing.” He crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow. Felix could see him growing frustrated but another question was burning the tip of his tongue.

“But what about his head? He hasn’t woken up. We shouldn’t have let him fall asleep. What if-?”

“Felix.” Dorian gripped his shoulders. “You really do take after him, you know that?”

Felix paused, taken off guard by the comment. “What?”

“Your fussing. He has done the same thing for you for how many years now? He used to fuss over everything when you were a child, too. Split lips, bumped heads, scraped knees. And all of those were when you were already nearly a young men- I can’t even imagine how much he must have worried when you were a baby and then a young child with a target on your back. The what-ifs were endless, I’m sure, especially recently.” His friend smiled softly. 

“I… never really thought about that.” He looked at his father, whose chest rose and fell slowly. “I was always annoyed by it. Even when I was in pain, I would tell him I was fine so he would quit his fussing.”

“Hm. Do you remember right before you left Minrathous? Your father had that project creating amulets that would channel magic, even for those who weren’t mages.”

“Yes. He was doing it for me.”

“Mm-hm. And do you remember when you noticed he wasn’t eating or sleeping? You were livid.”

“Because he wasn’t taking care of himself!” Felix sighed as he realized what he was saying. “And here I always thought I got my fussing from my mother… I just want him to be all right.”

“I think you got it from both,” Dorian chuckled. “He will be fine, even if you leave. I’ll make sure of it. You have my word.”

“I do want to return to Tevinter, but for now I’ll stay with my father.” Felix pulled the desk chair over to Alexius’ bedside and sat with him.

 

 

***

 

 

Cassandra followed Leliana from the war room. “You can’t be serious, Leliana! He’s a Tevinter!”

“And all three of them will likely be disowned by their homeland.” Leliana stopped and turned to her. “You are willing to have Dorian and Felix stay as long as they act as allies. Why not Alexius? A magister is a powerful mage and we’ve seen the work he can do. He would be an asset to the Inquisition.”

“You would give him sanction to fight alongside us? And what if he turns on us?”

“We could have him work here in Haven. A mage who can counter the blight for as long as he did for his son is a skilled healer and he was a prominent researcher in the Imperium. He would be  _ useful _ , Cassandra.”

“He could be  _ dangerous _ , Leliana!”

“Then watch him yourself.” She shrugged and strolled to the front doors. “And when he recovers, you can be the one to put him in a cell. Just don’t throw away the key.”

 

 

***

 

 

“I should go, Felix.” Felix tore his gaze away from his sleeping father to look at Dorian. “Lord Trevelyan wanted me to join him for writing up a full report about what happened. It will be given to their spymaster, surely the rest of the council, and I’m told it will also be used in Alexius’ trial. I’ll paint him in the most redeemable light that I can, but I think the convincing needs to be done before he even has a trial or he’s doomed.”

“Thank you, Dorian,” Felix said as he nodded in agreement. They exchanged solemn looks before Dorian left. As he walked out, Felix saw him step aside just outside the door. A man bypassed him and came into the cabin. He was well-built and had short, wavy blond hair. It was the same man he had seen in the Chantry. Accompanying him was the woman with short dark hair named Cassandra.

“Good morning, er, Felix. Right?” the man asked rather sheepishly. Felix stood.

“Felix Alexius, most recently a student of the University of Orlais. Before all of this began, anyway. Can I help you?”

“Yes. I’m Commander Cullen. I believe you’ve already meant Cassandra?” Felix nodded, hoping the commander would get to whatever he was trying to get to. “I was hoping you would join Dorian and Lord Trevelyan at the tavern to discuss a few details. We want your recount for our report, as well. I know Trevelyan just asked for Dorian-”

“Felix?” A pained croak came from behind them. Felix immediately went back to his chair. Alexius’ eyes were still closed, but he had a hand to his head. “Felix, what happened? My head…”

“It’s all right, Father. The healer says you must have taken quite the fall. Do you remember anything?” His father made a series of stammering noise before falling silent and pressing his fingers hard against his temple. “That’s fine. You remembered my name. Do you remember who you are, though?”

“Yes?” There was uncertainty in his voice.

“Then I’ll ask you a few things,” Felix told him. “What’s your favorite kind of magic?”

Alexius thought for a moment. “Ice.” Felix glanced back at the others as his father answered. Cassandra leaned against the wall, folding her hands in front of her. The Commander stepped closer but seemed more curious than threatening. Felix watched them for a moment and then continued asking Alexius questions to make sure he had his memory.

“What was Mother’s name?”

“Livia. House…” Alexius put a hand to his head. “Arida. Livia Arida.”

“That’s right. And your full name?”

“Gereon Alexius.” His voice wavered weakly, but he didn’t stammer or stop to think as he spoke.

Felix took his father’s hand in both of his. “I’m so glad you’re alive, Father.”

“I’m not,” Alexius muttered bitterly. “I feel like a dragon swallowed me and then shit-”

“I hate to interrupt,” Commander Cullen said abruptly, “but Dorian and Lord Trevelyan will be writing out everything that happened at the tavern as we speak. We do have a guard arranged for Alexius and a healer will be called if he needs one.”

“I’ll join them, then.” Felix gave his father’s hand a light squeeze and then reluctantly left the cabin with Commander Cullen. “I hope the guard is trained enough to do their duty objectively?”

“Well… I can promise no one will be physically hurt. She tends to have a sharp tongue and no verbal impulse control, though…” the commander sighed. Felix felt relieved. His father would be fine until he returned.

  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Seeker and The Tevinter

Cassandra could feel Magister Alexius eyeing her with distaste and glanced over at him when she heard him moving in bed. The Magister had decided to sit up. He propped up the pillow behind his back and leaned against the headboard. “Should you be doing that?” she asked and went back to staring into the fireplace with her back leaned against the wall. The flames were still going strong, but someone would have to feed them soon.

“I doubt my sitting upright will hurt anyone.” He was silent for a moment before speaking again. “The Inquisition emblem is a sword through an eye with the sun at its back.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“That isn’t the one on your armor.”

The Tevinter wasn’t wrong. She was wearing the breastplate cover from when she was a Seeker in service to the Divine. The Seekers’ emblem was simply an eye in the sun, like many Chantry symbols, and was meant to act as a symbol of serving the Divine.

“That is because it isn’t from the Inquisition. This armor is from when I was a Seeker and Divine Justinian's right hand.”

“What  _ is _ a  _ Seeker _ ?” the Magister scoffed. “That isn’t the first time I have heard that title used for you or others in your Southern Templar Order.”

Cassandra gave a disgusted snort. “We are  _ not _ Templars. We serve the Divine and our purpose isn’t to hunt mages and maintain the Circles.”

“Then what is it? We don’t have Seekers in Tevinter.” The mockery was gone from his tone. He sounded curious, though she wasn’t entirely sure if it was genuine. Cassandra was confused as to why the Tevinter was even making conversation.

“Wait.” She looked at the Tevinter. “You don’t have Seekers. Are you insinuating that you have Templars?”

“Of course we have Templars, though they do not ingest lyrium like yours. Who else would the Magisterium puppeteer to handling mages that they wanted gone?” There was disgust in his tone. Cassandra was starting to see some of the potential that Cedric and his new friend Dorian blathered on about when they were trying to convince the council that Alexius should live. 

After a moment of consideration, Cassandra decided to strike a bargain with Alexius. After all, standing in silence would get annoying eventually. “I will tell you more about the Seekers if you tell me what the Magisterium is. I haven’t heard that term.”

“Most Southerners haven’t. You hear ‘magister’ and you assume we are talking about any old mage from the Imperium, but that would be grossly incorrect. A Magister is a mage of political status that holds a seat in the Magisterium. They are like your noble houses, to give you a comparison. The head of the Magisterium is called the Archon, but he doesn’t have much power in the grand scheme of how the Magisterium works. We have other words from the old Tevinter language, Tevene, that describe other mages and classes. For example, Dorian would be called an Altus. Laetans are mages who come from families that previously showed no magical ability. My son Felix would be called a Soporati, which refers to everyone who isn’t a mage.”

“Felix isn’t a mage?” She was standing upright now, instead of leaning against the wall and looking at the Magister. 

Alexius shook his head. “Because of who his mother was and my own abilities, he does have some magical ability, but it is almost non-existent. Felix is not a mage. He has no interactions with the Fade and would never be possessed by a demon. He’s considered nothing more than a gifted Soporati.”

“And you still loved him?”

Alexius snorted and his face contorted into a snarl. “My love for him is not based on anything other than him being my son. Who or what he is will never change that.”

“That’s hard to believe from a Tevinter.”

“I allowed my wife to assassinate my father to protect Felix, Seeker. Do not try to make a mockery of how I am as a father. I would have burned the world for my son, and I did. I saw it.”

The flames were starting to flicker and settle into the embers. Cassandra grabbed a couple logs for the fire and grabbed the fire poker. She rolled the logs and stirred the flames until they were at a healthy glow once again. Part of her heart ached at her remark. Cassandra had heard that Tevinters were quick to disown and even kill their own kin, but her own family hadn’t been so different. Her uncle was happy to leave her neglected and her parents’ preferred to risk their lives in some idiotic war than to think of her and Anthony’s future. She almost wished her parents had been willing to cause the end of the world to keep them safe and happy. Almost.

Cassandra finished tending the fire and pulled a chair over to the end of Alexius’ bed so she could sit. “You speak like someone who is accustomed to teaching,” she noted, deciding it was best to change the subject. She was also careful not to compare him to someone preaching the Chant, which is what he reminded her of.

Alexius relaxed against his pillow. “I was a professor at the Circle of Minrathous. I prefer it to my title as a Magister. I rarely advocated for anything outside of education. The college buildings were abysmal and in desperate need of repair. I wish I could have finished that work before…” His voice caught in his throat and she heard him choke. His eyes became watery but he seemed to stifle whatever emotion had swelled inside of him. 

“Why did you serve the Venatori?” she asked him softly as she wondered what she might have done if she had the same chance to save her brother that Alexius had had to save his son.

“What?”

“I’m asking for your trial,” Cassandra added, making sure her tone was harsher than before.

Alexius’ expression filled with pain and regret. “To save my son. Nothing more. It was a mistake and I pray the Maker finds something to bring out of that mistake.”

“You believe in the Maker?”

“Is that so surprising? What  _ isn’t _ surprising is your obvious hatred of magic.”

Cassandra gave a snort of disgust. “I do not hate magic and I am not afraid of it. I’m wary of it and the people who use it.”

“Why is that?”

She raised an eyebrow. “You have to ask after Redcliffe?”

“Your Herald is a mage.”

“I loved a mage. I do not have to trust magic to trust the people who wield it.”

The door to the cottage opened. Cassandra stood as Felix came inside. He was holding potions and had a satchel slung over his shoulder with designs that matched the dragon patterns on his clothing. “He made no attempt to escape and didn’t have any pain that he complained about,” Cassandra informed the boy flatly. “A guard will patrol this area. Excuse me.” 

 

 

 

Felix watched Lady Cassandra leave and then turned to Alexius. “Being guarded went well then?”

He snorted and gestured his son over. “It was fine. Now, what do you have there?”

“Your potions and my powders. I guess you finally have time to give me those healing lessons, huh?” Felix asked with a chuckle as he took a seat. Alexius winced. He had promised those lessons ages ago and never took the time for them.

“I suppose I do,” he muttered and took the satchel from Felix. “If I teach you, I fully expect you to continue using these powders, understood? No wandering away from your treatment.”

“Of course, Father.”

“Good.” Alexius started sorting the separate powder bags and took out the chart he used to help mix Felix’s medicine. “Now, it’s important to know which ones should be mixed with which and how…”

 

 

***

 

 

Cassandra listened outside of the cottage door, watching the pulses of energy in the Breach while Alexius lectured his son on the proper application of different herbs. There was an explanation on which minerals to crush and which should be left as crystals and which needed to be fine powders, but, between the random Tevene and the annoyingly cryptic names of stones, she was quickly lost.

“And what are you doing out here?” Dorian asked, grinning as she approached. She wrinkled her nose at the other Tevinter. “Smelling the wildflowers?” 

“I was on guard duty and needed a break from that horrific accent you all have.”

“I think you meant that horrific magical ability.” Dorian leaned against the wall next to her and let his head fall back. He seemed to be listening to the lecture as well. “Sometimes I do envy Felix.”

“Because he’s dying?”

“No. Because his father loves him. I was lucky if my father breathed in my general direction…”

“Where is Felix’s mother?” Cassandra asked, looking back to the Breach.

“She died a while back. Felix was devastated. I think Alexius mourned losing his friend more than losing his wife. They never really were the lovey-dovey sort.”

“No?”

“Interested in Alexius’ love life are we?” the Tevinter teased. She rolled her eyes. “They were friends and they both wanted a family. That’s a better match than most people get in the Tevinter Imperium. I don’t think they ever fell for each other, but they were happier than any other couple I’ve ever seen in the Magisterium. Why are you asking?”

“You offered most of that on your own. I only asked where his mother was.”

“True.” Dorian pushed away from the wall and went to the door. “I think I’ll join the powders and ‘Father, just drink the damn potion’ lesson. Want to come?”

“No.” Cassandra moved away from the cottage. “I have other duties to attend to.” She didn’t, but she didn’t feel like spending another minute near a group of mages.

“Suit yourself, Lady Seeker.” 

Cassandra pretended to ignore the Tevinter and went to find Leliana. Maybe the spymaster would join her for a sparring match with the straw dummies outside of Haven.

  
  



	9. I Beg of You

“What was mother’s name?”

“Livia Arida.”

“And what’s your full name?”

“Felix, this is ridiculous.”

“Please, Father. Humor me.”

Alexius sighed, looking immensely annoyed by this point. “Magister Gereon Alexius. Professor of thaumaturgy at the Circle of Minrathous,” he added the last title with a touch of snark. Cassandra smiled faintly. Felix had been asking Alexius the same set of questions twice a day for the last week.

She saw Alexius’ fingers curl tightly around Felix’s hand. “Have you taken your powders?”

“Don’t worry about me, Father. I’ll be okay… They’ll be taking you to the dungeons now and I wanted to tell you that I’ve decided to return to Tevinter.”

Cassandra stepped out of the cabin. Cullen, who was waiting to escort Alexius back to the Chantry with her, scowled. “Is he not strong enough to walk?”

“I’m sure he can.” She leaned against the wall next to the door. “I felt like I was intruding.”

“He’s our prisoner, Cassandra. You can’t-”

“Cullen, I can promise I am far more suspicious of all three of these Tevinters than you could ever be. But they aren’t going to burn the cabin down and escape. Alexius likely won’t see his son again after Felix leaves.”

Cullen stared at her but then nodded and leaned back against the wall, as well.

  


 

Alexius stared at his son, his grip on Felix’s hand loosening. “Felix, you will be a target.”

“I believe in this Herald, Father. I believe in Andraste and the Maker. I believe all of this has happened for a reason and I will go back to Tevinter and make it known. I will stand in the court of the Imperium and let them hear me! After all, what can they do? They can't execute a dying man. There is no victory in that. Their only choice will be to hear me until the Blight takes me."

Alexius felt a knife twist in his chest and swallowed hard. Tears burned his eyes but he was determined not to cry in front of his son. “If that’s what you need to do, Felix, but please, spare your old man. Don’t call yourself a dying man.”

Felix’s face softened and he saw regret fill his eyes. “I’m sorry, Father, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s all right.” Alexius patted Felix’s hand and stood carefully. His legs protested after a week of bed rest, but the world didn’t shift and there was no abrupt pain. “I’m coming to terms with it. I’m still going to write you. And don’t abandon your treatment! Every second is precious.”

He could tell Felix wanted to argue and was grateful that he didn’t. “I know, Father, and I’ll write you back.” There were tears in his son’s reddening eyes. Alexius pulled him into a hug.

“You would have changed the world. Tevinters like you are the ones who will raise it from its ashes, not the Venatori. Not the Elder One. It will be people like you and like Dorian, of course.”

“And you, Father.”

Those words shattered whatever resolve Alexius had. Tears began streaming down his cheeks. “I love you, my boy, you know that?” Alexius sobbed and hugged Felix as tightly as he could without feeling like he was suffocating the poor boy. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you. I know now that I couldn’t but… I just… I swore to your mother and I…”

“I know, Father. It’s all right. Everybody dies.” Felix stepped back and wiped his eyes before gripping Alexius’ shoulders tightly. “When you collapsed all I could think was ‘Maker, I’m going to lose my father. Don’t let me lose my father.’ I can’t even begin to imagine losing a child, but I want you to promise me something, Father. Promise me that you'll move on and fulfill whatever purpose you were meant to have without myself or Mother. Neither of us will fault you for it. Like I said, I think this all happened for a reason. As painful as it is, I think you were meant to have something beyond Mother and me. Who knows. Maybe the Maker has someone out there you were meant to love more and something you were meant to do that you could never have done while in Tevinter."

"But I loved-"

"Me. And your research. And you cared for Mother, but I know you didn't love her. Not in the way a man loves his lover. I know the two of you were nothing more than close friends." Felix smiled that same kind smile he’d had since birth. "I love you, too, Father, but I'm the one who’s dying. Not you. Promise me, you'll find something else. Someone else. Anything else but the Venatori and the Elder One to make your life worth living. I want you to live a life without the crushing expectations of the Magisterium. I just want you to be happy. Just be happy, for once in your life."

Alexius swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "I promise."

“Thank you, Father.” Felix gestured to the door where Cassandra and Cullen were waiting to escort Alexius to the Chantry. “I know you won’t want me to say goodbye while you’re in the cells. I also understand if you can’t actually say those words, but I’ll make sure to have Dorian tell you when I leave for Tevinter and we’ll write. After all, we’re quite a ways away from the end.”


	10. Arrangements

Cassandra and Cullen agreed to let Felix leave before bringing Alexius to the dungeons. Once his son was out of sight, Alexius offered his arms to Commander Cullen, who clapped a pair of shackles around his wrists. Cassandra grabbed Alexius’ shoulder, but not in as tight a grip as he had expected.

“If you start to feel faint, tell us,” Cullen said as he locked the shackles. “It isn’t a far walk, but every healer who’s seen you warned us that any kind of movement could cause your heart to give.”

“I’m well aware,” Alexius sneered but then glanced at Cassandra. The Seeker had been kind enough to talk with him whenever she guarded him and the Inquisition was giving him more of a chance than a Tevinter captor, or the Elder One, ever would have. “I will let you know. Thank you,” he added begrudgingly.

Cullen walked ahead of them and Cassandra kept a grip on his shoulder as they left the cabin.

 

 

***

 

 

Felix found Dorian outside the walls of Haven. He was walked past the tents and sparring soldiers and saw Dorian sitting on a dock at the frozen lake that stood across from a frozen waterfall. “Could you imagine this place in spring?” Felix asked as he walked up to Dorian. “The ice cracking and shattering, giving way to flowing water as everything begins to thaw.”

“Your father would be devastated by that sight. He loves this sort of view,” Dorian said somberly and gave a wide gesture to the lake. “He would love Haven and this dreadful winter. I hope the Inquisition lets him live long enough to see it.”

Felix tilted his head curiously and sat beside his friend. “You remember that sort of thing?”

“What sort of thing?”

“Things like my father’s favorite weather being cold, snowy, and icy.”

“Of course!” Dorian exclaimed. “I also remember that he hates all lavender teas, would never put the color blue on his body and that he once admitted to wanting to explore Fereldan because it sounded like some sort of forbidden land. I remember you hating peas and that your mother Livia Arida kept roses and forget-me-nots in the vases by the kitchen window.”

Dorian’s speaking was becoming loud and passionate. It was the kind of passion Felix had only ever heard from Dorian when he was talking about the Tevinter Imperium and how it needed to change. “I hated that Alexius joined the Venatori,” Dorian continued. “I did not want him to pursue that time magic, especially when it became an obsession. But I have all my memories. I loved that man that your father was. I loved being his apprentice. It was like I finally had a father who cared about me.”

“You had a whole family, Dorian. I always saw you as my older brother and I’m sure Mother saw you as another son. You know how much she and Father loved being parents.”

Dorian smiled. “That’s true. No wonder they made such good mentors.”

Felix nodded in agreement, his gaze fixed on Dorian while Dorian looked over the lake. “You said you loved who my father was. He still is that man, Dorian. He wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t.”

The smile on his friend’s face faded and his expression became conflicted. “Do you think they’ll show Alexius mercy?”

“I hope they will. Will you tell me what they decide?”

Dorian looked at him. Felix couldn’t tell if it was shock or betrayal in his friend’s eyes. “You aren’t staying until his trial?”

“I can’t, Dorian. I doubt my father wants me to see him imprisoned and I don’t want either of you to see me when I start to waste away. I don’t have much time left.”

“What if you did.”

“What are you talking about, Dorian?” Felix scoffed. Had his friend fallen into the same madness that his father had crawled from? “I’m going to die.”

“But what if you didn’t have to, Felix?” Dorian stood and offered his hand. Felix took it and let Dorian pull him to his feet. “Let me show you something. I found it in the Dark Future that Alexius sent us to.”

“What did you find?” Felix asked as he followed Dorian, who was walking at a hurried pace that was difficult to match, back to Haven. Dorian didn’t answer him. They passed the merchant and the tavern and reached the cabin before Dorian spoke again.

“Alexius is gone?” Dorian looked around the cabin.

Felix shut the cabin door behind them. “Lady Cassandra and Commander Cullen took him to the Chantry after I left to find you.”

“I can tell him later then.” Dorian started to dig through a stack of papers and books that he had piled on the desk.

“Tell him what? Would you just tell me what’s going on?”

Dorian grabbed an older looking tome with parchments stuffed into the pages. It had a dusty olive green colored binding and the spine was heavily creased. Felix had a feeling that if he opened the front cover the name “Gereon” would be scratched into the corner of the first page. “Do you recognize this book?” Dorian asked.

Felix scowled. “Of course I do. That’s my father’s alchemy guide. I see the damn thing at least twice a day.”

“You must have poured over it in the future because this doesn’t belong to Alexius. It’s your copy. Before Corypheus corrupted you, you were working on a cure for the Blight.” Dorian gave a wide, excited grin. “And you found one.” He held out the book. “Felix, your father could make the mixtures and cast the spells easily. In your notes, you write that the treatments take about a month to purge the Blight.”

Felix shook his head. “I can’t do that to my father, Dorian.”

“What do you mean? He’s been looking for a cure for years, hasn’t he?”

“Exactly!” Felix could feel rage bubbling inside his veins and churning his stomach. He took a moment to breathe deeply and get ahold of his temper before continuing. “You haven’t been with us, Dorian. My mother died. I got sick. You left. My father didn’t just lose his entire family- he lost everyone he could rely on. He had no one during my severe bouts of illness or when I was initially recovering. There were weeks where he barely slept and didn’t eat because he was too busy trying to keep me alive. It consumed him, Dorian. Now, if the Inquisition spares him, he could find a new passion, study something different, maybe even find someone to fall in love with. I don’t want to hold him back from that anymore. I’m going to return to Tevinter, so please stop trying to keep me here.”

Dorian was quiet for awhile and the book lowered, but then his smile returned. He held the book back out to Felix. “Then take the book with you when you return to Tevinter. Please. Don’t give up if you don’t have to. I understand if you’re too tired to keep fighting off Death, but if you have even just a lick of fight left in you…”

Felix hesitantly took the book. “If I do these treatments, Dorian, you have to swear to keep it from my father. At least for now. I don’t want him to cling to false hope again. He’s finally starting to accept that I’m dying and I want him to move on.”

“I understand. I won’t tell him that this copy even exists. You have my word.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you leaving for Tevinter immediately?”

“As soon as I can, yes.” Felix nodded. Dorian pulled him into a hug that Felix reciprocated. “I’ll miss you, Dorian.”

“I’ll miss you, too. Will you be back?”

“Yes, but until then, will you keep an eye on my father?”

“Of course and don’t worry, I won’t let them execute him.”

 

 

***

 

 

After sliding the cell door shut, Cassandra and Cullen left the Chantry dungeon. Alexius watched them go and then settled into a corner of the cell where a bedroll was laid out. Aside from the bedroll, the only other furnishings in the cell was a single-person bench that sat low to the ground. The stones of the cell were scrubbed clean and devoid of dust. The bars looked freshly polished. Alexius couldn’t help but wonder if an execution had happened recently.

He was nearly asleep when there was a light tapping on the bars of his cell wall. Alexius jolted awake and sat up as the door slid open. The metal cried out as it scraped against the stone floor. A Chantry Sister- or Mother?- in her red and white robes was standing there. She had dark skin and warm eyes. Her hair was hidden by the hood that she wore. When she spoke, her accent sounded more Orlesian than Fereldan. “Magister Alexius, I am Mother Giselle. The Herald asked if I could check on your injuries. Do you mind?”

“No,” he answered her hesitantly. Alexius couldn’t remember any interactions he had ever had with members of the Chantry going well, regardless of whether it was the Imperium’s Chantry or the Andrastian Chantry. “No need to use that title, Mother,” he told her, hoping his wording was correct. “You can call me Alexius. Or even by my given name Gereon.”

“Given name?”

“Yes. We have given names and family names. Alexius is my family name.”

“Ah, I understand.” She knelt by him and peeled back the gauze pad that had been pressed over the cut on his forehead. “Your head wound seems to be healing nicely, though it looks like it might leave a shallow scar.” Mother Giselle got a cloth from her basket and poured a vial of liquid onto it before using it to clean the cut. Once she finished cleaning it, she gently pressed a new dressing on it. “Your other injury is over your heart? Do you mind removing your shirt?”

Alexius nodded and unwrapped the dragon sash from around his midsection and shrugged off his red robe, leaving him in his black pants and boots. His chainmail shirt had been removed at some other point in time and he had been unable to find it. Alexius held his arms up so that Mother Giselle could unwrap his chest and winced when he saw the wound underneath. While it had healed a good deal, it was a deep and stretched out red scar. It look like the skin had barely closed over it. The edges of the scar were clean from being closed with healing magic, but he imagined it would have been quite the ragged wound if Dorian hadn’t been there to save him.

Mother Giselle tried to keep a calm demeanor, but he saw the corner of her mouth twitch and could she was trying not to have a similar reaction. She daubed the wound with a salve and changed the bandages. The Chantry Mother was setting things in her basket and he had just finished re-wrapping his sash over his robe when he heard two sets of footsteps coming down the corridor that led to the cells.

“Thank you, Mother Giselle,” he said as she stood to leave.

“You’re welcome, Gereon.” She smiled softly and gave a slight bow before leaving. Two women passed by the Mother as she left. One he recognized as the spymaster. She had short red hair, fair skin, and piercing blue eyes. Her name was Leliana, though Alexius had only ever heard it used in group conversations so he wasn’t entirely certain if he was correct. The woman who had accompanied the spymaster was one he didn’t know in any capacity. She hadn’t accompanied the Herald to Redcliffe and Alexius hadn’t seen her in any of his glimpses of Haven. The unfamiliar woman had her black hair tied into a bun, brown eyes and a beauty mark near the corner of her mouth on her chin. She wore a blue and gold satin dress and carried a clipboard with a candle and quill.

“Magister Gereon Alexius, my name is Josephine Montilyet,” the unfamiliar woman Josephine spoke with a thick Antivan accent, though he heard some faint Orlesian touches to it. “Leliana and I wanted to discuss an offer with you.”

“An offer for what?” he asked as he got up and went to the bars.

“To serve the Inquisition,” Leliana told him, crossing her arms as she stood across from him. “You would be a useful mage to have in the Inquisition. You also know about this Elder One that we’re up against.”

“And your son has declared it his dying wish that you be spared,” Josephine added, tapping her quill on the clipboard. “None of us could think to execute you in good conscious.”

“At least not before a trial. Cullen is voting imprisonment and Cassandra would like to see your head roll into a basket.” The spymaster had a light playful tone, as if she were joking, though Alexius knew better than to think she was.

“Joy,” he muttered. “So you want me to serve the Inquisition until I die? As what exactly?”

“See it as a chance to prove yourself,” Leliana told him. “And there’s a variety of tasks that need to be done around Haven that requires a skilled mage. We also wanted to give these to you regardless.”

Josephine took some parchments and a spare quill and inkwell off her clipboard. She scooted them in between the bars and into the cell. “They are so you can write to your son. Leliana’s ravens can deliver them directly to Felix Alexius. As for the tasks around Haven, we would mostly be asking you to be a healer and a trainer. Mother Giselle needs all the help we can find her and there are mages who are not prepared to face the Breach. We thought you might be able to assist with both issues. You would also be able to study enemies alongside our researcher Minaeve.”

“Plus our Herald is off taking care of some loose ends in the Hinterlands before we march to the Breach. It will likely be about a month before he returns,” Leliana offered. “Of course, you don’t have to serve the Inquisition. If you prefer to be a prisoner, we can have you moved to a slightly comfy cell with a few books.”

Gereon Alexius picked up the letter writing materials and looked back at Josephine and Leliana. “I have one request if I agree to this.”

Lady Montilyet nodded. “Yes?”

“I would like to renounce my title and simply go by Gereon.”

“That is easily arranged.” She marked something on her clipboard. “We will also see about getting you some new armor. Perhaps, Orlesian battlemage garb? Tevinter attire is a little too… obvious. We do not want anyone to be overly wary of you on sight.”

While he felt reluctant to stop wearing his clothing from his homeland, Gereon agreed. Josephine made a few more notes and then nodded. Leliana gave a short bow. “I will be by tomorrow with details,” the spymaster told him. 

“Thank you.” Gereon gave a slight bow, crossing his arm over his chest as he did so.

Leliana shrugged as she started to leave the room of cells. “Thank Cedric. And Dorian. And Blackwall. And your son. We have too many people against necessary death.”

“Not that you were necessary,” Lady Montilyet sighed before following Leliana out.

 

 

 

The two had left the dungeons when Josephine stopped Leliana. “I have another idea for how Magister Alexius- Gereon, could serve the Inquisition. Cassandra’s behavior towards magic and mages has been rather problematic ever since the Herald made an alliance with the rebels.”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to her about it. But how would Gereon play into that?” Leliana asked.

“He  _ is _ a Tevinter Magister. He’ll need a guard while he serves the Inquisition to keep him from harming others, or to keep others from outright attacking him.”

“You think we should have Cassandra be his guard?”

Josephine shrugged dismissively, brushing away all blame for the seed she had planted. “I’m not saying we make her his guard, but she is a capable warrior and she did opt to remain in Haven instead of joining Lord Trevelyan in the Hinterlands.”

“And spending a bit of time with a mage won’t hurt, either,” Leliana smirked. “I can easily arrange for this.”


	11. Haven Letters

My Dear Felix,

  
Forgive my lack of a true farewell when you were here. I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye, regardless of how selfish such an act was. I wish you had been given a long enough life to understand the love and heartbreak a father has for a son who is leaving him, but the Maker did not appear to have it in His plans.  
Did you catch that? These Andrastians are rubbing off on me! I hear their chants and their prayers. The earnest hope in their voices as they call to someone who they think is truly listening. It seemed so silly to me at first, but these last few days have me rethinking everything I have ever known or believed in my life.  
I will include more of everything that has been happening. I have so much I want to say to you, and so much I want to do here. I want to be better and I will write to you every day until I _am_ better.  
I will keep this one short, as I still have a full day's worth of duties to attend to, but I look forward to writing you again this evening.

  
Love,   
Your Father

 

P.S. I’ve started going by Gereon in the Inquisition. It feels good, not being a magister.

 

 

***

 

 

Dear Felix,

 

I’ve been assigned a guard. Cassandra. Do you remember the Seeker? She’s the short-tempered woman with the short dark hair? Nevarran accent? She had a look on her face like she would have rather been eating dragon shit than watching me, though I have also noticed her nose is just always wrinkled. Do you think, perhaps, it is stuck like that? I asked Dorian and he wouldn’t stop laughing.

As, yes, I forgot to mention that Dorian and I spoke. It was awkward and difficult to skirt sensitive topics, but we finally had a conversation that didn’t end in fisticuffs. We spoke mostly of you. Will you consider returning to the South after you make your stand? I can’t bear the thought of you dying alone in Tevinter.

Cassandra is yelling at me to finish my letter quickly so she can bring it to Leliana- she is tired of waiting outside my cell, she says. Such a bothersome woman. Aren’t these Southern Chantry fellows supposed to exercise patience? I will have to tell you about assisting Mother Giselle in my next letter.

 

Love,

Your Father

 

 

***

 

 

_ Cassandra’s Note to Leliana: _

 

_ Can we limit the Tevinter’s parchment? Or his letter count? Anything? Does he really need me to sit outside his cell for this? _

 

 

***

 

 

_ Leliana’s Note to Cassandra: _

 

_ Perhaps you could ask him for a story. How about something about Tevinter culture? You do like to point out his country of origin. _

_ Teasing aside, you can have a break eventually. I have to interrogate him about this Elder One and the Dark Future. I’ll oversee his chores around Haven and letter writing that day. _

 

 

***

 

 

Dear Father,

 

Thank you for sending so many letters. I love hearing about your duties around Haven. I’m sorry this won’t be a long letter. I’ve been rather busy, but I didn’t want you to worry. I will return to the South when I’m done here- I miss you and Dorian.

And, as much as I loved your story about the young soldier who accidentally stuck a sword through his own foot, tell me more about Cassandra. Sounds like you two banter well! Judging by your last six letters, anyway. I look forward to hearing the two of you argue in person.

All right, I admit it. I didn’t get that from your letters. Dorian may or may not have filled me in on all the bickering.

 

Love,

Felix

 

P.S. I hope you aren’t pushing yourself. Dorian’s letter was worrisome. Please mind your heart, okay?

 

 

***

 

 

_ Cassandra’s Note to Gereon: _

 

_ Leliana will be overseeing you today. Tomorrow the Herald returns and I will be going to seal the Breach- Solas will likely guard you. He is interested in your Rift Magic. And don’t push yourself today! If I have to drag you to Adan’s again, I will override Trevelyan’s judgment of you and feed you to the next Pride Demon to leave the Fade. _ _   
_


	12. In Your Heart Shall Burn

Gereon dusted his hands off on his pants after he finished organizing the books. Leliana had moved him to a new cell that had shelves, a desk, a bed, and at least a hundred books that laid in stacks around the floor, though now they were neatly tucked away and organized by subject.

A pang tugged at his chest- hardly a surprise after having a minor spasm the day before. He looked down and gently prodded the deep, pink scar over his heart. The pain from his injury had lessened significantly, but he could still feel every strain on his heart whenever he did anything that involved any kind of physical activity. Once he had stood for too long and nearly collapsed because of it. The Seeker had nearly lost her head over having to bring him to the alchemist for a potion.

“Don’t tell me you need to go to a healer again, Tevinter.” Gereon lifted his head and turned to the cell door when he heard Cassandra’s sneer.

“I would not tell you if I did, Seeker.”

She wrinkled her nose at that. He was surprised no snort followed it. “Here,” she said, sounding rather cross, and opened his cell to toss him a tightly bound bundle. “New armor. Your Tevinter robes draw too much attention and we wouldn’t want one of our soldiers to strike you down in battle.”

“I imagine that’s exactly what  _ you _ would want.” He unwrapped the robes. They were those of an Orlesian battlemage, made with silvery silk and paneled with red leather. There was a darker red sash to tie around his waist and gloves that matched the lighter scarlet of the leather straps and pads. Gereon wrinkled his nose at it.

“What?” Cassandra asked, folding her arms. “Dorian said you liked red and white.”

“I do, but not from  _ Orlais _ .”

“You Tevinters are such snobs,” she scoffed and turned from the cell. There was a brief pause and then the Seeker cleared her throat. “Your scar is healing well,” she added with an awkward break between each word.

“Are you trying to make conversation with me?”

“Should I be using you for target practice? Insulting you? I could have commented on how you’re my height and have a slighter form than most men I know.”

“You insult me plenty.” Gereon put on his crimson undershirt and started pulling the robes on. They were admittedly soft and lined with thick cotton for the cold. “And most men you know are well-fed soldiers.” 

“Still.”

“I’m half elf.”

“What?” The Seeker’s hostile tone shifted to surprise and curiosity.

Gereon rolled his eyes and started belting the robe. He turned back to her once he was covered. She was facing the bars, looking at him in shock. “Yes, my mother was an elf. My father was a human and the head of House Alexius. My father’s wife couldn’t have children and so he forced his slave to bed. She had me and then was removed from our household. Anything else you would like to note, Seeker? You know why I have the scar on my chest and the one over my eye, but we could cover why I fear loss or why I have pain in my left leg from time to time.”

“No, that’s… quite all right…” Cassandra almost sounded sorry. He finished dressing and went to the cell bars. She unlocked the door and slid it open. “I will be taking you to Leliana. She will be watching you while I accompany Solas and the Herald to the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

Gereon followed her from the Chantry’s dungeon. “Why are you going there?”

“We are going to close the Breach.”

“You think you can?”

“I am certain of it.”

“I pray to the Maker you’re right,” he sighed and squinted as they stepped outside. The sun glared off the snow and the skies were clear. He took a few deep breaths of the brisk fresh air before hurrying after Cassandra, who had paused to look back at him.

“Do not make me regret not shackling you, Tevinter.”

“Calm yourself, Seeker. I was simply enjoying being outside a prison cell. I’m following now, aren’t I?”

Cassandra snorted and led him to the spymaster’s tent. Leliana was pacing around a table covered in maps that were pinned to the surface by several daggers and nails that had been painted various colors. As they approached, she leaned against the table and folded her arms. “Good morning, Gereon. Cassandra, the Herald, and Solas are waiting for you at the bridge to the valley. Cullen and Lynette have already started their march to the Temple with the rebel mages.”

“I will go meet them then.” The Seeker looked at him, jabbing a finger at his chest. “Don’t cause any trouble, Tevinter.” She gave him a narrow-eyed glare before stalking off to close a monstrous tear in the fabric of the world.

Gereon turned to Leliana when he heard her chuckle. “She does love giving you a hard time, doesn’t she? It reminds me of Daylen and myself when we first started traveling together.”

“Daylen?” he asked with more contempt than he meant to let leak into his voice.

“My late husband. We faced the Fifth Blight together.”

Gereon felt a cold shudder go through him. “Was he blighted during battle?”

Leliana smiled faintly and her expression softened. There were pain and bitter acceptance in her eyes. “Why don’t we talk about it while we walk?” She left the tent and motioned for him to accompany her. “If you stay close, I won’t put any chains or shackles on you.”

He followed her and matched her pace. “Where are we walking?”

“There’s a nice spot outside of Haven that I was told you would enjoy. I figured that today may be your last day serving the Inquisition so you should be allowed a break before becoming a full-time prisoner again. If the Breach is sealed, the Inquisition will turn its focus to becoming an official force, which means a leader will be selected and its prisoners tried. Your service to the Inquisition will be reviewed, of course.”

“I hope no false praise will be sung on my behalf because of Felix and Dorian,” Gereon said. 

“No, though I’m sure any praise will be well-deserved. I’ve been keeping an ear out.”

“You mean you had scouts following me and reporting back.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t? I hardly trusted Cassandra to be an objective observer.” They left Haven and walked a path that passed the sparring soldiers-in-training. It led to a dock that stood on a frozen lake. A waterfall of ice tumbled over a cliff into a wave of icicles. Overhead, the Breach filled the sky with swirling clouds and pulses of green energy. Gereon stared at both in awe. 

“It’s incredible. Er, the waterfall,” he added quickly. “Not the Breach.”

“The Breach  _ is _ incredible, in its own way.” Leliana took a seat at the end of the dock. Gereon sat beside her and watched the clouds around the Breach. “I believe I was telling you about Daylen.”

“You were.”

A light snow was starting to fall. The sun had been dulled by the clouds. “I thought I would lose him to The Calling, but he started to find a way to avoid it. It had been done before by Grand Enchanter Fiona and a mage from the Anderfels. We both hoped it could be done again.”

Felix crossed his mind. If The Calling could be stopped, could Felix be purged of the Blight if he went through the ritual to become a Grey Warden? Gereon looked at Leliana, who was gazing steadily ahead. “Did he find a way?”

“Almost. He found a series of spells that slowly removed the taint of the Blight from the body. It was meant for those who had been infected, but removing the Blight from a Grey Warden means removing The Calling. A Grey Warden is simply a more complicated darkspawn if you think about it,” she added rather flippantly. “But The Calling never took him.”

“You do not have to share if you have no desire to. I know this must be painful.”

“Is it painful to lose a spouse who was only your friend?” It was not the first time someone had asked him that. Livia’s mother had demanded the same at Livia’s funeral. Leliana, however, sounded genuinely curious.

Gereon thought back to his night of drinking and staring numbly into the fireplace of his and Livia’s shared study. They would sometimes be awake until dawn, discussing research or sharing stories about their son, even stories they had both been present for. They had laughed together and cried together. He remembered the nights following his father’s attempted assassinations on Felix’s life when Livia would hold him and assure him that it hadn’t been his fault. Gereon returned those nights when she killed his father to save Felix and he reassured her that he had never loved his father- the man had taken his mother from him and tried to take his son. There were enjoyable nights before Felix was born, and even a couple of nights after, that they spent in each other’s arms. And, of course, there was the day Felix was born. Gereon had never been happier, and he had no doubt that Livia shared his joy.

“I still lost a dear friend and Felix’s mother. Even if there was no romantic love between us, we cared deeply for each other. I can hardly imagine what it would have done to me if we had shared even more of a bond than we already did. It felt as if I couldn’t breathe for weeks afterward.”

“That sounds familiar,” Leliana said with the forced chuckle that so many used to cope with painful topics. “Daylen fell horribly ill just over a year ago. I had gone back to our home in Denerim for a break from my service to the Divine. He was feverish and grew worse quickly. He died within a week of my return.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It is behind me now. Though, sometimes I wish…”

Before the spymaster could finish speaking, a flash of green erupted from the mountains and soared through the sky and into the Breach. Gereon watched as the Breach expanded briefly and then closed in on itself, sending waves of light through the clouds as it sealed. There was a crackle of green lightning and a rumbling sound like thunder, and then all was still.

 

 

***

 

 

The party began before the Herald had even returned. The Qunari Iron Bull had his Chargers break out every cask of ale they could find. The nice girl at the tavern went around serving drinks as people danced around campfires and the bard played every song from “I Am the One” to “Empress of Fire.” Gereon was sitting beside one of the fire, sipping from a mug and debating whether or not to request the song “Enchanter” when Dorian approached him. There was a wide grin splitting his face but it faded when they made eye contact.

“Alexius,” Dorian greeted him as he sat beside him. “So we haven’t spoken much.”

“Hardly at all.” Gereon finished the rest of his ale and set the mug aside.

“Are you enjoying the party? Eyeing any of the girls to dance with? Or the men.” Gereon raised an eyebrow at him and leaned forward, propping his arms on his knees. Dorian huffed and drained his own mug. “Yes, yes, I know. I wish I could just drink away the awkward and be done with all of this, too. Not that it isn’t a choice- we could ask for a refill on yours and I could borrow one of the Bull’s casks. I’m sure he wouldn’t notice.”

“It’s all right, Dorian. I understand why you wouldn’t want to speak with me.”

“There’s just so much blood under the bridge, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes, but we both serve the Inquisition now.”

Dorian’s grin returned. “I serve the Inquisition. I think you just have very shiny shackles. Fresh start?” He offered his hand.

“A fresh start, but let’s keep the memories, shall we? You were quite the apprentice.” They shook hands. 

“You were quite the mentor… How are you doing? Without Felix, I mean.”

“He writes often enough and I can write whenever I want. I saw what would have happened if I had saved him- it wouldn’t have been saving him at all.”

“So you’ve accepted his death?”

“I’m trying to. I’m better than I have been.”

Dorian clapped a hand on his shoulder at that. For the first time in years, Gereon felt like nothing had changed between him and his student. “So, tell me something else, Alexius. What is it with you and that Seeker?” There was a suggestive lilt to his voice. “Every time I see the two of you together, you do nothing but bicker.”

“Because we hate each other, Dorian,” Gereon snorted.

“Are you so sure about that?” If his grin could widen, it did. “I think that is more characteristic of one of those disgustingly happy old couples who have no real problems hanging over their necks.”

“Do you truly think the Seeker and I are friends?”

“A Tevinter and a Seeker? Friends? The thought!” Dorian laughed. “I was thinking more… under the sheets enemies. Nothing like a good hate-”

The tolling of a bell filled the air. Silence fell over the party and then panic rippled through the crowd. People started screaming and running for safety. Gereon saw Cassandra and Trevelyan run past to the gates of Haven. He got up and followed them.

“Under what banner?” Gereon heard Lady Josephine as he approached. Commander Cullen was standing with Cassandra, the Herald, Leliana, and Lady Josephine.

“None,” Cullen told them.

“None?” Josephine asked, exasperated.

“Cullen, I need a plan, anything,” Trevelyan said frantically.

Gereon couldn’t hear what happened after that. Cassandra turned and their eyes met. Her face twisted into a snarl and she stormed over. “You had something to do with this, didn’t you?”

“Cassandra!” Leliana called after her.

“Are you serious?” Dorian sneered from behind Gereon. “He’s done a better job for this shit hole than I have and I was never in question!”

“You were not the one who joined the Venatori,” Cassandra snapped.

“Enough,” Leliana cut in. “I will bring him to the Chantry. Go with the Herald.” Leliana grabbed Gereon’s arm and started towards the Chantry. He didn’t resist her, even though he could hear Dorian arguing in his favor with the others. “Have you had contact with the Venatori since coming to Haven?”

“I haven’t had contact with the Venatori since you killed them off in Redcliffe,” Geroen retorted. “I had nothing to do with this.”

“I believe you.” They reached the Chantry. Leliana brought him to the war room and had him sit. “Stay here, for your own safety if nothing else. I’ll make sure someone comes for you when a plan is made.” The spymaster left, shutting the heavy door behind her.

 

 

***

 

 

Cassandra watched Leliana escort Gereon Alexius back to the Chantry and then turned to Cedric. “Herald, that man should be-”

“Enough, Cassandra,” Dorian said sharply. “We have a more pressing matter at hand than you trying to get my mentor executed.”

“You do not command me, Tevinter,” Cassandra snarled in retort.

“Both of you, stop it,” Trevelyan cut in. “We need to get to the trebuchets and end this madness before Haven is overrun.”

“I’ll come with, too, boss,” Iron Bull said as he trotted over to them.

“Then let’s go.”

 

 

***

 

 

Gereon paced back and forth as shouting and arguing continued in the main hall of the Chantry. Twice before he had tried to go out when he heard fighting, but a scout promptly locked him back inside each time.

After one particularly loud argument, Leliana came into the war chamber. Gereon stopped his pacing and went over to her. “We’re leaving Haven,” she said before he could speak. “Grab any important documents from your cell and follow the main-”

“Where is Dorian?” Gereon cut in.

“He is with the Herald, but-”

“Kill me if you want, spymaster, but I refuse to leave without my student. I don’t have much left of my family.” He brushed past her and retrieved his Staff of Stasis from his cell before leaving the Chantry to find Dorian.

A path of destruction paved the way to where the Herald and his companions had gone. Bodies of the horrid creatures and the Venatori lay strewn between the burning buildings. Blood painted the snow. Tents lay in collapsed piles. An oily, acrid stench hung in the air and the smoke from the fires singed his nostrils. Gereon pulled the collar of his Orlesian robes as close to his mouth and nose as he could and then followed the path of corpses to find the others.

As he made it to the road that led to the trebuchet, he heard shouting and the clashing of swords against shields. There was a shredding sound, like that of when a blade cuts through armor, and then a pained cry. He rushed up the path and saw one of the Red Templars collapse to the ground. Cassandra stood in front of the fallen enemy, slightly hunched over and breathing heavily. Neither Cedric or Dorian were with her.

“Where are the others?” he asked as he approached her.

The Seeker snapped to attention as soon as he reached her and took a threatening step towards him. “Who let you leave the Chantry? What are you doing here?”

“I wasn’t going to leave without Dorian. Why is everyone evacuating Haven? What’s happening?” he demanded more forcefully this time.

“I could ask you the same, Tevinter!” Cassandra snarled as she snatched her shield off the ground. “I cannot see how this isn’t your doing!”

“How would I have done something like this, Cassandra? I am always under watch and I had no control over the march of an entire army!”

An inhuman howl came rushing towards them. Gereon watched as one of the abominations launched itself over the wall of sharpened logs and landed behind the Seeker. “Cassandra, move,” he barked and stepped around her, shoving her aside as he did so. The thing tore into his side. Gereon saw crimson paint the ground around him.

The Seeker rushed past him and ran the creature through and then slashed its neck. Gereon looked down at his side and summoned what healing magic he could. He could feel some of the internal damage seal, but the cut remained open with a steady trickle of blood dribbling from it. He felt his knees weaken.

Cassandra gripped his shoulders and had him kneel. She crouched beside him and quickly used her sash to bind his side. “Will that hold for now?” she asked in a strange empty tone.

Gereon felt sweat beading on his brow, but he nodded. “Yes. We need to reach the others. Where is Dorian?”

“They pushed ahead. I stayed behind to fight reinforcements.” 

He grabbed her arm and stood. Once on his feet, he used his staff to walk up the path towards the trebuchet. The grinding of gears echoed as the trebuchet pivoted into place. Trevelyan was standing at the wheel with Dorian at his side. Iron Bull was near them with a Red Templar at his feet. Gereon hurried over to them. “Dorian!”

“Alexius?” Dorian turned to him.

“You all need to go,” Trevelyan said firmly and gestured for them to leave. “Once I pull this lever, Haven will be buried.”

“Can someone please tell me what in Maker’s name is going on?” Gereon asked, growing frustrated.

“There’s no time,” Cedric said with more urgency.

A chilling screech filled the air. Gereon stepped back and watched in horror as the Elder One flew towards them on the back of the Archdemon. “Alexius!” Dorian grabbed his arm. Iron Bull and Cassandra were already running back to Haven, but they kept hesitating and looking back. Gereon stared at them a moment and then clamped a hand over Dorian’s arm.

“Go, Dorian.”

“What?”

“I said go. Leave while you can.”

Dorian’s eyes widened. “You can’t stay with the Herald, Alexius. If you die, Felix will never forgive me.”

“If this is how I die, I will see Felix soon.” The Archdemon screeched again. It was nearly upon them. “Dorian, go!” Gereon shoved Dorian towards the others. Dorian didn’t hesitate. He ran to Cassandra and Iron Bull and then out of sight. Gereon rushed back to Trevelyan.

“Alexius, what are you-?”

Fire rained down on them. The trebuchet exploded as another deafening shriek filled the air. The force the impact sent them sprawling. Gereon stood quickly, despite his body’s protests, and pulled Cedric to his feet as well. He pushed the boy behind him as the Archdemon landed and approached them with a shriek. Its breath was rank and spittle flew from its mouth. A wave of force moved around them as if the very power from a person’s essence had been put into a physical wind and pushed forward. The Archdemon stepped back.

“Pretender.” The voice was cold. Hollow. Gereon turned, keeping a hand on Cedric’s shoulder. The Elder One stood before them. He was a towering behemoth of a human, though gaunt in form. Tattered skin infused with red lyrium clung to his ribs and a shredded fur cape hung around his pointed shoulders. Whatever the Elder One was, it was far from human, though he had certainly been one at some point.

“You toy with forces beyond your ken,” the Elder One continued. “No more.”

“No more?” Cedric demanded, exasperated. The boy shrugged his hand away and stepped forward. “Why are you doing this? What purpose does this serve?”

Gereon wanted to pull Cedric back. He wanted to flee to safety, but there was no escape. The Archdemon’s breath felt hot on his back and he had no doubts that Corypheus had the powers of a mage.

“Because you stood against me. Because you are my enemy. Because I can.” The Elder One’s voice was flat and no louder than any typical speaking voice, yet Gereon could feel it resonating within him. “Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One, the will that is Corypheus. You _ will  _ kneel! And you, traitor.” Corypheus raised a hand and pointed at Gereon. “You will die.”

Embers floated in the air around them, drifting to the ground as they swirled amongst falling snowflakes. Cedric moved in front of Gereon. “Cedric-”

“You won’t touch him, creature. I don’t fear you!”

“Mortals always resist. You will always resist. No matter.” The Archdemon shrieked again. Corypheus raised a metal orb with a grooved pattern covering its surface. A red aura spread from it and filled the air with a buzz. “I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now.” Corypheus snapped his long, coal-black fingers in Cedric’s direction. Trevelyan’s mark began to glow. Gereon felt a burning sensation in his chest and gasped as the pain became sharp. Sweat beaded on his brow and he could feel the wound in his side throbbing.

“It is your fault, Herald,” the Elder One snarled. “You interrupted a ritual years in the making and instead of dying, you stole its purpose.” Corypheus flexed his arm and then flicked his wrist. Cedric cried out as tendrils of the red aura shot into the mark on his hand, causing it to explode with sparks of red and green energy that flashed and spiraled around his hand.

Gereon turned to the Archdemon as he heard it give a short cry. He tried to dodge as he spotted its tail swinging towards him. Spots exploded in his vision and the air rushed from his lungs as the spined tail bashed into him and sent him sprawling through the air. His back screamed as he collided with the trebuchet. His vision doubled and a ringing filled his ears, but he could still see the shape of Corypheus as he seized Cedric, raising the boy into the air. He could hear the rage in the creature’s voice. The confusion. The intent to kill.

Gereon looked to his side. A sword lay discarded beside the destroyed wheel. He cast one last glance at Corypheus and his Archdemon before grabbing the blade and staggering to his feet.

“The Anchor is ruined. You’ve spoiled it with your stumbling. But I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die.” Gereon watched as Cedric was thrown to the ground beside the trebuchet. As the Elder One took a step forward, Gereon stood and raised the sword in front of him.

_ “Corypheus!” _ he bellowed. The wind kicked a flurry of snow and embers past them. “You think we’ll stand, fight. But that is not why the Herald delayed you.” He saw Cedric slowly pushing himself up. “They let you win Haven, so enjoy your victory. Here’s your prize!” Gereon threw the blade aside and kicked the trebuchet’s lever. It spun out of control and a chain snapped. The boulder it was holding launched towards the mountainside.

Gereon jumped off the platform and followed Cedric as he took off running. He heard the cry of the Archdemon and watched the waves of snow and rocks roll upon Haven before the ground gave way beneath them.


	13. Shrouded in Snow

Gereon groaned and turned onto his back. Icicles hung over him. A blue glow filled the cavern they had fallen into and snow fell in puffs of powder from the hole above. There was no light from above and he wasn’t sure if that was due to the time of day or sheer distance from the surface.

“Gereon?” he heard Lord Trevelyan croak. “Are you all right?”

He sat up, despite his back’s protests. He felt an all-too-familiar pang in his chest. “I will live. What of you?” He stood carefully. Cedric did the same, staggering as he did so. 

“My ankle is twisted, but I can walk on it.” The boy leaned on his staff as he spoke. “Does your chest ache?”

“No, but I have potion if it does.” Gereon picked his staff off the ground. It had fallen nearby. “Do you think there is a way out?”

“This can’t just be a hole in the ground. There has to be a way out.” He limped towards a tunnel leading away from the cavern they were in. “Do you want to wait here?”

“No, I can walk. Can you?” He eyed the boy with concern.

“I’ll be fine.” Cedric’s voice trailed off. He rubbed his eyes on his sleeve and looked back at Gereon. “Do you think we gave them enough time? Did we cause the avalanche too soon?”

“We can hope,” was all Gereon could think to say and Trevelyan simply nodded in response.

They started down the tunnel. Gereon felt a cold breeze burning his cheeks and prayed it was from a nearby source, though he knew better than that. The tunnels were full of snow and rounded from years of erosion from being the perfect channels for wind.

A crackling sound suddenly erupted from under them. Gereon realized it was Lord Trevelyan’s hand when he saw the mark’s green light flare to life. It was much brighter than it had ever been before. “What is this?” Trevelyan asked with a pained grunt.

“There must be a rift nearby.” Gereon could feel his own rift magic burning in his palms. He couldn’t help but wonder if closing the breach and encountering Corypheus had something to do with the sudden influx of power, but it was a thought for another time. “We should be careful proceeding forward. I doubt either of us has the strength to battle demons.”

Trevelyan nodded in agreement and pushed forward. The boy was starting to limp heavily, making his gait increasingly slow and awkward. He glanced back at Gereon. “Were you wounded at all when you came to find us?”

“No, you do not need to worry about me.” Gereon could feel blood seeping into the shirt he wore under his armor as he spoke. Hopefully, it would be hidden by the dried gore that was still caked on his robes from when the wound was initially inflicted.

Trevelyan chuckled. “Felix told Dorian and I something differently.” They left the tunnel and came to a cavern with three different paths.

“What did Felix-?”

There was a loud screech that rippled through the air as two wraiths appeared abruptly from the Fade in bursts of gray smoke. Gereon started to summon an ice wall with the Staff of Stasis when a crackling sound filled the air. He looked back at Trevelyan and saw the boy’s marked hand surrounded by bolts of Rift energy that seemed far more powerful than what he had demonstrated in the past while closing Rifts. Even sealing the Breach had not made the Mark react in such a way.

A bolt of the energy shot forward. A Rift appeared. Yellow tendrils of energy shot from it and attached to the demons.

“Gereon!” Trevelyan shouted. A ringing filled Gereon’s ears and pain exploded in his chest. He gasped and looked down as he reflexively raised his hands to grab at whatever had caused the sudden pain. A green glow pushed through the fibers of his robe and black bubbles of Fade energy formed in the shape of the scar that was over his heart. The wraiths screeched as they were sucked into a void that closed after consuming the demons and the pain in his chest, as well as the black energy, disappeared with them. Though it had dulled, the glow remained. “What was _ that? _ ” Trevelyan breathed.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Gereon felt a tremble go through him. He leaned heavily on his staff. “Has anything like that happened to you before?”

“No, I’ve only ever closed Rifts.” The boy looked at the mark on his hand.

“Does it hurt?”

“Only a little. What about your chest?” he added.

His heart ached horribly and the pain radiated through his body like an uncomfortable heat wave. He could also feel blood loss beginning to affect him. “I have no idea what that was, but I’ll be fine. It surprised me, but it didn’t trouble me.”

“All right.” Trevelyan gave a hesitant nod. “We should keep moving while we can.” Gereon agreed and they continued on.

The tunnels led to a dead end on the left and right, but the middle tunnel came to an opening onto a stretch of mountainside side that was blanketed in heavy layers of snow. The wind was howling and the falling snow was blinding.

“I suppose there is no option but to push forward.” Gereon’s heart was beginning to strain, especially after the Rift incident. He could feel it reaching the border he had been warned against pushing, but he moved forward, using spells to clear away swathes of snow as they trudged forward.

Gereon had just burned away another path when he heard a grunt behind him. He looked back and cursed when he saw Trevelyan collapsed in the snow. He hurried over to him. “Get up, boy, or you’ll die here!” He dragged the Herald to his feet and pulled his arm around his shoulders. Gereon could feel his heart screaming in his chest, but he ignored it and moved up the mountainside, one step at a time, with the Herald weighing on his back. The wind whipped them and the snow bit at their eyes. Behind them, Geroen could hear wolves in the distance. Before them, he could see only the faint black outlines of trees in the storm. If they found any kind of shelter, let alone the rest of the Inquisition, it would be by the Maker’s grace.

 

 

***

 

 

“Cassandra, it’s too dangerous!” Cassandra could hear Cullen calling after her as she left the camp. She heard the crunching of his boots in the snow as he trudged after her, but she didn’t stop. “Cassandra!”

“I am going to find the Herald, Cullen,” she shouted without so much as a glance in his direction. Her mind wandered to the Tevinter. He had risked his life to remain with Cedric in Haven. She prayed the Maker had not repaid such an act with death.

“In the snow?” Cullen demanded as he caught up with her.

“Yes, in the snow because that is where they are. What else are we supposed to do, Cullen?” She looked at him. “Wait for them to appear? See if they can trekk their way up the mountain after facing that monstrosity?”

“Them? Was someone with the Herald?” She started to respond, but she saw Cullen’s eyes widen and his mouth fall ajar. He pointed into the distance. “Look! Is that Trevelyan?”

Cassandra followed his gaze to two figures coming around a bend in the cliffs. One was practically being carried by the other. As they got closer, she could make out that it was the Tevinter and Cedric. “It’s him!”

They ran towards the two. Cedric, who was the one being carried, fell to his knees. Cullen went to him and helped him back up. Cassandra was about to join them to see what condition the Herald was in when she saw the Tevinter stagger. Reflexively, she caught him against her shoulder and put her arms around him before carefully lowering him to the ground. She could hear Gereon’s wheezing and saw the blood that soaked his side. Over his shoulder, she could see a dark red trail being slowly buried by the drifting snow.

Gereon coughed. “You’ll have to feed me to that Pride Demon, now, Seeker.”

Cassandra looked at him with a slight shake of her head. He had a faint smirk playing on his lips. For the first time, she noticed the sunburst of gray around the pupils of his amber brown eyes. “Were you trying to get yourself killed?”

“Something of the sort.”

“Of course a Tevinter would think this was a time for jokes,” she sighed and helped Gereon to his feet, putting his arm around her shoulders and holding him around the waist.

She thought she heard him murmur “thank you” as they made their way back to the camp.

They were at the edge when he started to stumble. She saw Dorian running over. “What happened to Alexius?” he demanded as he jogged over.

“We will have to ask the Herald,” she said and kept herself from looking back at the crimson stain spreading from his side to his pant leg. If he died, it would be because of her carelessness. “Help me,” she said sharply. The Other Tevinter quickly complied and they brought Gereon to one of the tents that Mother Giselle was using to house the injured. 

“The other healers are busy,” Dorian said, his voice frantic. “Maybe someone-”

“If you quit your panicking, we can help him ourselves. Grab me that box of bandages over there.” Cassandra pointed to it and then took off her gauntlets. The magister’s wheezing was steady, though slowly becoming quieter. His eyes were half open, but she doubted he was coherent. “I am sorry if you die because of my mistake,” she whispered to him and gently put a hand over his.

“It would be worth it,” Gereon muttered and closed his eyes. He drifted into sleep to the sounds of a unified chorus of hopeful voices.


	14. Codex Entries

Felix,

I don’t know when I will be able to send this letter to you. I pray I will not need to send it at all.

I’ll cut right to it. Your father is dying. We’re doing everything we can, but he lost a lot of blood during a battle in Haven. I’m not sure exactly what happened. He stayed behind to keep the Herald alive. I don’t know if he needed to. Maker, Felix, I’m sorry. I should have made him come with us, but I didn’t fight him. We needed to run. If he dies, you can blame me.

I hope this isn’t the end of this letter. I hope he pulls through. He’s good at that, right? Living whenever we think he’s going to die? I can hope.

 

 

***

 

 

_ Cullen’s Note to Cassandra: _

_ Here are the locations I think we could flee to. We need to act quickly. I wanted to discuss this with you, but Leliana insisted that I put it on paper after our “yelling match” earlier. She says not to bother you right now. Hurry up- we don’t have much time. _

 

 

***

 

 

_ Leliana’s Note to Cassandra: _

_ I was checking on the Herald and saw you still with Gereon. I will give this to Mother Giselle to pass along. It wasn’t your fault he was injured, Cassandra. I just thought you should know that now in case he does not survive the night. A lot of our people died in their efforts for Haven. If him taking a blow for you is what kills him, then we will see to it that he is honored for that action, but it does not make it your doing. _

 

 

***

 

 

Cassandra’s Journal:

Maker, do I never learn? Not even a week ago I was telling Cedric that I needed to be less rash and yet I have done exactly what I did when the conclave was destroyed. I was the first one to back Cullen when he accused Gereon of being the traitor, and I still didn’t believe him even when he came to help us. If I had believed him, if I hadn’t stopped to argue, that thing would never have been able to get close enough to attack. But it did and now a man will die because of my foolishness. 

If he lives, I will not be blinded again.

 

 

***

 

 

Felix,

I’m adding to that letter. The main group of so-called leaders has started bickering. Your father has developed a fever. Trevelyan is awake- he seems alive and well. Maybe the same will be said of your father in the morning. Mother Giselle is seeing to him now. She seems to think he has a shot at living. Let’s hope that the old Chantry hen is right. I won’t bury my mentor on this mountain! It has a terrible view.

 

 

***

 

 

Dear Felix,

I apologize if this isn’t my most coherent writing. I’ll do my best, but my head is a bit faint. Dorian said I could wait to add a letter to his pile, but I didn’t want to.

The singing was gorgeous, Felix. A chorus of voices. Such a moving song. They kneeled before the Herald as if he were truly that. Maybe he is. Maybe the Elder One was wrong.

Everything hurts. I didn’t listen. I’m sorry for that, though I think this Seeker’s fussing will be the reason my heart gives. Did I make you this irritated? I suppose I did.

If my heart does give, know that I love you, Felix.

Love,

Your Father

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Providence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808592) by [NorroenDyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd)




End file.
